A Days a Labor Day
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: What would you do if the same day repeats over and over every 24 hours? Well, that's exactly what happens to Jesus on one Labor Day. He realizes that each day that is repeated, he has to protect his love ones and keep everyone else safe. But in order to break the cycle he has the most important valuable lesson. Will he ever learn the lesson? He has all the time in the world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Labor Day morning around 8:00 when Jesus was still fast asleep from a long night. He has been working at a local coffee shop and he had a lot to do that evening.

Then all of a sudden, his alarm goes off for about ten seconds before he slams it off as he sits up in bed. He rubs his eyes before he takes a brief look outnthe window.

"Who would be up on this holiday anyway?" Jesus mutters to himself.

Then out of nowhere Jude appears out of nowhere with a tray of food with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Rise and shine big brother," said Jude, with excitement. "Today is a beautiful day."

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in here in a good mood," jokes Jesus, with sarcasm. "You suppose to moan, and groan, and complain about every little thing."

"Oh come on Jesus," Jude said as he puts the tray full of pancakes and fixings on the nightstand and walks over to the window. "We don't have time for your wise cracks right now. Now, you have to get up and eat your breakfast, we have a long day today."

He then ripped the window curtains apart making the room very sunny and bright. Jesus covers his face to prevent being blind.

"You're suppose to take me to the museum today, remember?" said Jude, plopping down on Jesus' bed bouncing up and down.

"The only museam trip you will be going on is the one in the living room on the couch in watching the history channel," said Jesus, as he pulls the blanket over his head.

"No! You can't back out now!" said Jude, yanking the covers off of him. "You promised! Besides we had a deal!"

"Well, maybe it's not to bad being without a car for a week," said Jesus, reminiscing back when Stef made him and Jude have a deal to spend one day with each other. And they both picked the museam. If Jesus doesn't fall through with his plans, he looses his turns for driving privalages for a whole week.

"Ah come on!" Jude said as he plops on top of Jesus. "We should be bonding anyways. The sooner we will get this day over with, the sooner we will get back to our seperate lives."

"Fine," said Jesus, forcefully. "If you can move your butt from crushing my spine, I may be able to walk in one piece to take you to that old runned down excuse of a place."

"its not old," Jude corrects him. "It was built ten years ago."

"Gee, that's something to talk about all day," said Jesus as he gets up out of bed.

"I made you some pancakes and eggs," said Jude, as he brings the plate toward him.

"Yeah, that's good," said Jesus, nonchalantly. "Why don't you take it back downstairs in the kitchen and I will eat it after I get ready."

"Okay," said Jude cheerfully, as he picks up the tray of food and rushes out of the room with Jesus slowly following behind him.

Just when Jude got to the door, it swung open unexpectedly causing the tray of food to knock over and spill all over Jude and crash onto the floor. Jesus rolls his eyes on the mess on the floor as one of his friends (Jamal) comes in.

"Wassup bro," said Jamal as he handshakes Jesus.

"My favorite green sweater!" exclaimed Jude. "It's all messed up!"

"Wow, you should eat less sloppy next time little man," said Jamal ruffling Jude's hair.

"But you just-," said Jude, words choked in his mouth. "Urgh!"

He goes to take care of the mess as Jesus chuckles to himself.

"Shouldn't he just eat in the kitchen like normal people?" Jamal asked.

"Couldn't say it better myself," said Jesus.

"So, today is Labor Day," said Jamal. "And you what that means. The mall is full of chicks for us to get some digits. You're still with me right?"

"As much as I like to see you drool at woman's feet," said Jesus. "I can't right now, I promise Jude I would take him to the museum today. But you're welcome to come, the kid's a whole bunch of free passes."

"Really?" asked Jamal. "The kid's a pro."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Jesus. "It's probably worth the day though. Maybe we will learn something for once."

"Yeah," said Jamal.

Just then Lena comes into the room, and greets everyone.

"Oh good you're up," said Lena, looking down at the spilled food on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Looks like your boy has been eating up here again," said Jamal, with a smirk.

"Oh really," said Lena eyeballing Jesus. "After I reminded him a hundred times not to so, because we don't want a mice problem."

"He's talking about Jude," Jesus said, with sarcasm.

"Oh," said Lena looking surprised. "That's a first."

"Well, he did make the meal spacifically for me," said Jesus.

"So, you're taking Jude to the museum today, right?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, of course," said Jesus. "He literally dragged me out of bed a second ago."

"That's my boy," said Lena.

"Mom," said Jesus with a forceful smile. "I know you turned him into your little spawn.

"Well, I'm glad that it worked," said Lena, as she walked away.

Jamal chuckles as Jesus shakes his head and starts to get ready.

A while later, in the kitchen, Jamal was helping Stef getting breakfast ready for everyone.

"I was telling myself the other day that I was so glad my friend's mom is a cop," said Jamal, proudly.

"Yeah," said Steph. "Just don't get yourself in trouble."

"Oh of course," said Jamal. "We all don't want that."

Both of them chuckled as they continued what they were doing.

"Hey," said Stef. "I want to thank you for being there for Jesus. It's just that before you, he didn't really had friends to hang out with and to set him examples."

"Well, school and life can be hard on young people like Jesus and I," Jamal goes on. "People like us need to stick 's what matter."

"Well, I think that's a very good thing to me," said Steph. "So, are you going to go to the museum with him and Jude."

"Yeah," said Jamal. " I was going to take him with me to the mall and look at girls and stuff. But I figured that the museum was a better option anyway."

"Yeah, that's for Lexi's sake said Steph.

Then Jesus and Lena came down the steps discussing about the trip.

"Now, I'm giving Jude forty bucks for lunch and for a souvenir or something," said Lena.

"Hey, you never gave me that much money for trips," said Jesus almost frowning.

"I did Jesus," said Lena. "In fact I gave it so you in advance but when it was time to go to a field trip you spent over a half of it on crap that you didn't even need."

"Oh yeah, I did forgot about that," said Jesus, as Lena agrees. "It's a damn good thing I doing better now."

"Yeah at least you are not kissing your sister's ass for five bucks," chuckled Steph.

"Hey, that was a one time thing," said Jesus, embarrased in front of Jamal. "Besides, I was deperate. I had to swallow my pride."

"Where is Jude anyway?" asked Lena. "I thought he was ready five minutes ago."

Everyone shrugged.

"Jude?" called Lena. "Come out here please, I got your stuff packed and ready to go!"

There was no answer.

"Where could he be?" asked Steph.

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud gunshot that came from outside of the house. Seconds later there was shouting. Everyone ran to tne front of the house where the door was opened.

There, laying on the walkway in a pool of blood was Jude's lifeless body with two gang members standing in front of him. When they saw everyone they ran off in both directions.

"Oh my God!" Jesus exclaimed frantically.

"JUDE!" Lena and Steph shouted in terror as they all ran toward him.

Lena goes and sits him up right as her and Steph tried to speak to him. Jesus quickly calls 9-1-1. All of them tried to revive him at the same time. But it was too late.

Later that night Jesus sat on the porch alone shatterd and distraught. He couldn't believe that Jude was dead and he couldn't get over it. He then let his emotions get tje very best of him. Both Lena and Steph goes out on the porch and comforts him.

"Callie, was so devasted and hysterical," cried Jesus.

"I know," said Steph, sadly.

"Why? cried Jesus. "Why would somebody be so cruel, so evil?!"

"I don't know," said Lena, with tears in her eyes. "This world is filled with a lot of them."

"Its just not fair," cried Jesus. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. All I did was ignored him, and push him away. I just think that if I would've gotten to know him, none of this would've-."

"No," Steph said strongly. "Don't talk like that. That's not true and you know it."

Jesus agrees as he hugs her.

"Sometimes, life is just isn't fair," Steph said. "All that we can do now is to be strong for him, and I bet that's what he wants us to do. Now it is time for us to grieve, reminisce, and start to live our lives again."

"It would be alright," said Lena, as he rubbed Jesus' back, as he wepts on Steph's shoulders.

The next morning, Jesus' alarm clock goes off again. But this time something very strange happens. When Jesus shuts off the alarm, he accidently hit the radio button.

_"Good morning Californians on this rocking beautiful Labor Day Monday of September 1, 2014."_

Jesus jumps up as the people on the radio keep on talking about the holiday.

"What?!" said Jesus in shock.

Then all of a sudden Jude comes busting in the room like he did before with a tray full of food. Jesus gasps with his mouth open.

"Rise and shine big brother," said Jude, with excitement. "Today is beautiful day."

Jesus then stares at him like he has three heads stuck on one body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jude," said Jesus as he jumps out of bed. "You're suppose to be dead."

"Well, duh," said Jude, as he puts the food on the nightstand. "Brandon, and mom saved me from my biological father remember?"

Then Jesus goes over and gave Jude one of the biggest hugs he has ever gave.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, buddy," said Jesus, with joy.

"Jesus?" said Jude, as he was being crushed. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," said Jesus. "Man, I had this horrible dream last night where you got-."

Then he stopped chatting to observe the pancakes on the nightstand. Then he looked back at Jude and then at the pancakes.

"You made me pancakes," said Jesus.

"Of course I did," said Jude, as he goes over to the window. "But you have to eat them fast, we have a big day today."

He seperates the curtains as the sunlight blinds Jesus.

"You said you was going to take me to the museum today, remember?" Jude said.

"I did didn't I," confirmed Jesus.

"Of course silly," said Jude, as he goes back over to the nightstand and get a plate of pancakes and brings it to Jesus. "Now c'mon eat up, before it gets cold."

"I'll tell you what," said Jesus, being observant. "Why don't you let me get ready, and you could bring it down stairs to the kitchen, and keep it warm for me."

"That actually works better," said Jude. "I think I'm risking it by bringing food up here anyway."

"Yeah, we don't want you to be in trouble do we?" said Jesus as he scoots Jude along.

"Our moms would have a fit," said Jude walking towards the door, as Jesus follows like he did before.

"Hey, Jude," said Jesus, making him stop and turn. "Thanks for making breakfast for me, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Jude as he turns and proceeds his way

Just when Jude was about to reach for the door it swung open with Jamal rushing through only to stop inches from him, almost creating a big spill.

"What are you some roadrunner or something?" asked Jude as he recovers from the unexpected.

"Hey, take it easy with the tray there," said Jamal. "This is a brand new leather jacket I have on."

Jude departs the room as Jamal went over to greet Jesus.

"Wassup, bro," said Jamal, as they both did their handshakes.

"Wassup," said Jesus.

"So, today is labor day," said Jamal. "And you know what that means. The mall is filled with chicks for us to get some digits. Are you still with me?

Jesus still looks at him with a very straight face, they he looks away for a little bit. Jamal could see something was up.

"Are you okay man," he said as Jesus turns back to him with concern.

"That was no dream," confirmed Jesus.

A little while later Jesus had Steph, Lena, and Jamal meet in the living room to have a little discussion.

"Are you sure you didn't see like a vision or something?" asked Steph.

"No," said Jesus strongly. "It was too real."

"Okay, so you are telling us that we forgot what had happened today?" said Jamal confused.

"No, you didn't forget because it didn't happen to us yet," explained Jesus.

"So we don't know what happened yesterday, today?" asked Lena. "And what we don't know will happen today from what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Jesus.

"I still don't get it," said Jamal, with a shrug.

"We all still don't get it," admitted Stef. "Maybe you had too much of something."

"Look," Jesus spoke up. "I know what happened okay. It's because I'm the only one that knows everything."

"But this is just impossible," said Lena. "How in the world would you know the very details that happened yesterday?"

"Because I was there!" exclaimed Jesus."We all were! Yesterday morning...Today! There was gang related violence outside our house and Jude was caught in the crossfire and they killed him!"

Everyone gave each other wild looks as Jesus goes on.

"Everyone found out minutes later, including Callie, she was devasted," Jesus said sounding desperate. "We all were! We was going to have a funeral for him and we were making arrangements and everything. Well, our grandparents were making them the arrangements, but I'm telling you guys the truth."

"Okay, he has just gone coo coo for coco poffs," said Jamal. "Maybe beyond that.

"Okay, maybe you should go lay down and take today off," said Lena. "Maybe it's best for me to take Jude to the museam instead."

"No," said Jesus. "I'm fine really. I just got to be more...calm and relaxed."

Jesus sees Jude walking down the hallway about to head for the front door.

"I'm going out to get the newspaper," said Jude.

"Wait!" Jesus rushes after him. "Don't go out there!"

"Why not?" said Jude, bewilderedly.

"Because...Just wait for a few minutes," said Jesus.

"Apparently your brother has gone mental," said Jamal, peaking his head out at him. "We are in the living room trying to figure out if he's going to be committed or not."

"Shut up!" said Jesus.

Then there was a loud comotion that was outside of the house. Both Steph and Lena came out into the hallway wondering what's going on.

"What on earth," said Lena.

"That was what I was talking about," said Jesus. "Those two gang members out there must've been fighting when they shot Jude."

"What?" Jude asked, as he gave both Steph, and Lena a bewildered look.

"Nothing sweetie," said Lena.

"That could've been a coincidence," whispered Steph. "Stuff like this happens all the time."

"No, I'm telling you," Jesus stated. "This scenario right here is not common."

Jesus then goes up to the door and looks through the peephole. There were the same two gang members as before. But Jesus took a closer look for cracking the door, which in his perspective they took quite familar. Then he realize something that made him remember about something.

"Those guys," said Jesus. "Are from my class at school."

"What?" said Lena.

"I got this under control," said Jesus, as he opens the door and walks out.

Everyone followed after him as the fight between the two members started to escalate. Jesus then got in between them and everyone stopped.

"What's going on here?" asked Jesus.

"Why don't you asked this punk wassup," said one gang member.

"Yo what the hell are you talking about, dog?" said the other.

"What are you damn stupid or something!" shouted the first gang member. "You're posse killed my little sister!"

"What?!" asked Jesus, comfused.

"Hey! I didn't kill nobody!" said the other gang members.

"Look!" said Jesus. "Now is not the time for all of this foolishness, it's too early in the morning."

The two gang members rolled their eyes as they looked in different directions.

"Now why don't you take your feud someplace else," said Jesus strongly. "Better yet, why don't you two go on home until y'all can play nice."

"Yo, whatever man," said one of the gang member as the two of them walked their seperate ways.

"Alright, everyone back inside," said Steph.

Once they were back inside and everything got situated Jesus, Jamal, and Jude met back up in the kitchen.

"Damn man, what was that all about?" asked Jamal.

"There seems to be a conflict between two rivals," said Jesus.

"Was, there an actual murder," asked Jude, curiously.

"I don't know," said Jesus, as he turns toward Jude. "Listen, I don't want you to get hurt or killed out there. If you're home and outside and you see any of those gang member or people with bandanas and tatoos, come directly inside lock the doors and stay in until one of us comes home you understand?"

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice," said Jude, with a chuckle.

"Good," said Jesus with a smile as he wraps his arms around Jude and Jamal. "Now, we have a museum to go to.

And the three of them walks out of the kitchen.

Hours later, the three of them returned from the museum talking about the great time that they had. Jesus was so amazed on how many things that he learned and was interested in. He realized that he was wrong about trash talking about the museum.

"That was one of the best enjoyable times that I ever had," said Jesus. "I think we should do this next weekend."

"Yeah, maybe we should," said Jamal. "Or we could go the movies."

"But I feel that we need to bring dates for that," said Jude.

"The kids gotta point," said Jesus. "You know as a matter of fact we should make it a family thing."

"That would be nice," said Jude. "Callie would be more than happy to go."

"Speaking of Callie," said Jamal, with some swag in his step. "How is the pretty doing? Has she said anything about me?"

"No," Jesus and Jude said bluntly.

"Well, that's all good," said Jamal, with a devious smile. "But what what about Marianna?"

"Dude, just give it up," said Jude. "They're just not that into you."

"Man, how do you even know," Jamal huffed. "You're just a little kid."

"The two of them came up to you at the same time and said that to you," said Jude clearly. "I was there to witnessed it!"

"Oh they were just playing around," said Jamal. "I hope."

Jesus and Jude rolled their eyes as they walk ahead. As they turned the corner on their street there were several police cars parked in front of the house, which sparked everyone's attention. As they dashed toward the house they all of a sudden heard wailing coming from the porch. Mike was holding on to Seph trying to calm her down emotionally. Callie, Brandon, and Marianna was holding each other and solving.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Jesus.

"They stabbed her," said Mike emotionally. "She's gone!"

"What?!" said Jesus, noticing that Lena is missing.

"There's nothing we can do," said Mike, holding on to a wailing hysterical Steph.

Jesus looks at the others around him before dashing into the house.

"Jesus no!" shouts Mike, but it was too late.

"Lena!" exclaimed Max fantically.

"Young man," said a female police officer standing in the doorway of the living room. "You can't be in this house right now!"

"Get out of my way!" Max pushes her aside.

"Hey! Excuse me-," the officer tries to stop him.

Jesus froze as he stares at Lena's lifeless body in the middle of the living room before she was being covered by a sheet. Jamal rushes in behind him only to be in total shock.

"I tried to stop him," the officer said to the Sherrif, who was also present in the living room.

Tears started to form in Jesus' eyes before he falls to his knees and sobs.

Later that night Steph was sitting at the table staring at the wall like a zombie. It was like the life has been sucked right out of her. Jesus comes in to check in on her as well. He was recovering from the shocking loss as well, but he knows that he has to be strong for Steph right now. He goes over to the stove and pours her a cup of tea. He then places it in front of her as he sits down into the closest chair.

"That should ease everything for a while," said Jesus.

"Thank you, honey," said Steph, weakly. "Lena always gives me sleepy time tea when I can't sleep. I just can't believe she's gone."

Lena wepts for a moment while Jesus sadly looks on.

"We're going to make it through this, mom," said Jesus sadly, as he gets up to hug her. "We just got to."

"We will," said Steph, as she and Jesus hold each other close.

As dawn creeps in and the sun comes back up in the sky, Jesus was in his own bed. And once again, Labor Day was about to happen again. As usual his alarm goes off and he accidentally hits the radio button.

_"Good morning California on this rocking beautiful Labor Day of September 1, 2014."_

Jesus jumps up and stares at the radio.

"It's happened again?" Jesus asks himself.

Then for the third time in a row Jude comes through the door with a tray of pancakes. He has that cheerful innocent smile on his face.

"Rise and shine, big brother," Jude states happily. "Rise and shine!"

"Um, you know what bud," Jesus said. "Maybe it is best for to eat in the kitchen today."

"Oh," said Jude. "Okay."

"But that was very generous of you," said Jesus. "It looks delicious, can't wait to dive into it."

"Aww, thanks Jesus," said Jude, as he walks back towards the door.

"Wait!" said Jesus, quickly.

"Huh," said Jude.

"Move to the side for a second," gestured Jesus.

"What?" asked Jude bewilderedly.

"Just move!" Jesus quickly said.

"Why?" asked Jude, not listening.

"Never mind," said Jesus, with a smile. "Don't move."

Just as Jude rolls his eyes and about to go through the door, for the second time the door opens quickly and bangs into Jude spilling all the food all over him and on to the floor. Jesus chuckles to himself. Jamal stops in front of Jude.

"My favorite green sweater," Jude exclaims. "It's all messed up."

"Well, next time you should eats less sloppy little man," said Jamal ruffling Jude hair like he did before."

"But, you just-," Jude paused and looked at Jesus. "Wait a second, you knew that all of this was going to happen?"

"Hey wassup, man," Jamal said as he and Jesus did their handshake. "Today is Labor Day, and you know what that means-."

"That the mall is full of chicks for us to get some digits," Jesus and Jamal said at the same time.

Both Jude and Jamal stared at Jesus like he had three heads on his shoulders.

"Lena!" Jesus remembers. "Lena!"

"Yes?" Lena asks as she peaked from her bedroom.

Jesus then runs to her and gives her a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," said Jesus, relieved.

"What?" asked Lena, comfused.

She looks over at Jude and Jamal and they just shrugged.

"Are you sure it's not something you ate last night?" asked Jude, when everyone met up a while later in the living room.

"No, it's nothing like that," assured Jesus. "It's just that the day is somehow repeating itself."

"Yeah," joked Jamal. "I can't stand when it happens, it's a pain in the ass."

"Nah, man I'm serious," Jesus said strongly. "This neighborhood is going to break out into some invisible blood bath. And everytime that happens a family member gets caught in the crossfire. I thinks it's something that I have to do or something that I control what is caused to happen.

"And what makes it so you that is you Jesus?" asked Jude as he feels Jesus' forhead and holds a finger out for him to follow it.

Jesus slaps Jude's hand down.

"Dammit, because I'm the only one that remembers it!" snaps Jesus.

"Okay," said Jamal. "Even if violence breaks out in the neighborhood, all is not loss! You have a cop as a parent remember."

"Yeah, I know," said Jesus. "But it seems like now a days gang members find ways to outsmart cops. Speaking of which how in the world did they get inside this house to kill Lena? She is always alert."

Both Jude and Jamal stared at him for a good five seconds.

"She was laying lifeless right there on the floor," Jesus pointed out. "There were police officers and detective that were hovering over her, it's was just dreadful."

"Okay maybe there's a slight change that you hit your head on a night stand or something."

"Okay that nightstand's harder than a fricking brick," said Jesus. If I would've hit my head on it I would be dead right now."

Both Jude and Jamal sighed with each other as Jesus shakes his head at them.

"Look, believe me don't believe me the choice is on you guys," said Jesus peering out a nearby window. "There's no other way to explain it. Now if you would excuse me, I have a very inconvenient fight to stop."

Jesus rushes out of the living room and out of the house. For a brief second Jude and Jamal just stood there.

"I think now is the time to call the Asylum," said Jamal.


End file.
